


dessert for dinner

by orphan_account



Series: niko's midnight fuckery (its just drabbles dont worry) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Disaster Lesbians, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fukawa Touko Has A Stutter, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Mostly Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, Married Couple, Naegi Komaru-centric, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), THIS JUST IN KOMARU NAEGI LOVES HER WIFE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bcos ive never played it oops, i have no idea how to write stutters btw, no spoilers for udg btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What do you say we do something a little… frisky? Irresponsible? Something we can only do because we’re adults and our parents don’t tell us what to do anymore?”“What if we… had ice cream for dinner!”
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: niko's midnight fuckery (its just drabbles dont worry) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	dessert for dinner

Komaru adjusts the strap of her dress, and swivels to look in the mirror once more. She isn’t a vain person, and by no means does she spend hours staring at herself for fun. But she’d have to be totally insane to say she doesn’t look hot in her new dress. 

Somewhere behind her, there’s a clicking noise that indicates the bathroom door unlocking. Steam comes trailing out of the bathroom door as Toko, towel-clad, wet hair sticking to her shoulders, digs through their shared dresser. Komaru finds herself smiling. It had been a long, hard journey, but Toko managed to find ways to cope that didn’t involve distancing herself from others. It served as just another reminder that the two were both far from the teenagers stranded in Towa City that they once were.

Komaru abandons the mirror to watch Toko. It may sound creepy at first, but they’re married, damn it! Komaru can stare at her wife any day she wants. Toko is oblivious to her staring as she continues to dig through the drawer. Her eyebrows furrow and she looks more and more frustrated by the minute. Komaru makes her way to the other’s side, soft hands finding places on Toko’s back and shoulder.

“Is there something wrong?” Komaru asks, leaning down to put her face directly into Toko’s line of sight. It was a childish move, but still, it worked. Toko sighed and looked away.

“Omaru… y-you know, I’m n-n-not really a people person…” Toko closes her eyes and leans slightly into Komaru. “I j-just don’t know how g-good of an idea this d-... dinner idea really is, anyway.” She adjusts her towel and continues rifling through the drawer, eventually pulling out a wad of clothes. Komaru rubs small circles into Toko’s back, letting the other girl lean on her.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t feel up to it,” Komaru hums. “Makoto won’t mind. He’s going out with Kyoko and Byakuya and everyone else. If we ask to just see him, or a smaller group, he’d definitely agree.” She presses a kiss to Toko’s temple, making the other blush and giggle under her breath.

Toko sighs again and squeezes her eyes shut. “B-but you were so excited to go… I c-can’t do that to you…” Komaru shakes her head vehemently, moving to grasp Toko’s hands.

“Look, that restaurant isn’t closing tomorrow! This dress will still be in my closet in the morning! The world will still spin, and we can have dinner a different day!” Komaru huffs and chooses to quiet down a bit. Toko hesitantly nods in agreement.

Komaru smiles and kisses Toko’s cheek. “What do you say we have pizza for dinner?” Suddenly, Komaru perks up. She forgot about that! “Ooh! I went to the store earlier and I bought ice cream!” She places a finger on her chin and wiggles her eyebrows at Toko. “What do you say we do something a little… frisky? Irresponsible? Something we can only do because we’re adults and our parents don’t tell us what to do anymore?” 

She leans in close to whisper into Toko’s ear, as if she’d die instantly if someone else overheard. “What if we… had ice cream for dinner!” She whisper-shouts. Toko flinches back a little from the volume.

Toko’s lips are on hers before she can say anything else. Komaru smiles and melts into the kiss. She finds herself thinking,  _ wow, I got lucky.  _ Toko pulls back, and there’s a rare smile on her lips. “Yeah, ice c-cream for dinner sounds great.” Komaru goes to leave their bedroom and walk to the kitchen, but she stops when Toko’s hand wraps around her wrist.

“Omaru… I love you.” Toko says, without stuttering. And Komaru can only smile and wrap her arms around Toko once again.


End file.
